


TSV杂物堆放

by orphan_account



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF, Twosetviolin
Genre: F/F, M/M, 也许很雷, 双方性转, 性转, 我好像不知道英文fandom术语, 所以敲中文算了
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for 真空茶/Chaconnex





	TSV杂物堆放

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for 真空茶/Chaconnex

 

Edwina利索地将多余的碎发甩到视线之外，朝镜头露出一如往常的甜蜜微笑。女孩的长发看起来乱得未曾细心梳理，几绺不遂人意的黑发支棱在头顶，却未免不会在旁人眼中显得可爱得紧——她不管不顾地统统向后一拢，利落地露出耳廓与脖颈来。

小提琴家凑近麦克风，故作姿态地提高音调：“Welcome to another episode of Twosetviolin——”，她对摄像机一侧的人眨眨眼，又注视回镜头，“——今天是情人节喔！在这个特别的节日里，我将为大家介绍——噢不，是我们！我特意邀请了我的男友作为今天的特别嘉宾，和我一同鉴赏几首适合在情人节欣赏的古典乐名作——”她向一旁伸出手，弯眉朝另一人吐了吐舌头，指了指身侧一半空着的沙发。

在镜头里新露面的女孩一头短发虽也算不上柔顺温驯，但相较Edwina却已算是干净利落。她翘起来的发梢显出抹过发胶的痕迹来，但也暴露出主人对此一窍不通的事实——未定型的发缕里悄悄藏着几回失败的尝试。她像模像样地穿了一身明显大了几号的男性演奏家正装，规规矩矩地把扣子系到咽喉口那颗，领结松松垮垮搭在颈前。

“Hi everyone。”她面色平静，朝Edwina抬了抬眉算是打过招呼。说话时她刻意压低了声音试图伪装出男性的厚重，“我是Edwina的男友Brett。”她向镜头微微致意，毫不见外地占下Edwina身边的空位。

没等她坐定，Edwina便欢呼着扑上去给了她一个热情的简短拥抱。“我的天——Sweetheart——你太可爱了！”她虽只是在友人颊侧耳语，音量却故意大到足够被麦克风清晰地录下。对方偏头拍拍她的背，接着稍稍拉远了距离，小心翼翼地拍拍被她压到的外衣。

Edwina毫无歉意地小声嘟囔了几句，她直起身子帮女友整整衣褶又调调领结，上下打量了一下，忍不住又抱了上去。她有意无意间用脸颊蹭过对方的脸侧，感觉到塑料镜框和女孩的耳廓先后擦过的触觉（而毫不顾及先前大费周章涂好的化妆品）。短发女孩对她莫名其妙一惊一乍的喜悦早已习惯，她用力回抱过去，有意绷着的严肃表情已经动摇起来，漏出几分无可奈何的笑意。

“Love you too,” 她侧过头亲亲长发女孩的脸颊，在上面留下浅浅的唇印，“just save it for later.”

 

 

“——女扮男装的为什么总不是Edwina？”被提及姓名的女孩斜靠着友人，读出社交媒体上粉丝的提问。她咯咯笑起来，似乎对这般愚蠢的问题不屑一顾。Edwina用下巴蹭蹭另一位小提琴家的肩膀，“because she’s apparently the more masculine one.” 语气轻快笃定，让人分不出这话里有多少成分是玩笑。

被宣布为more masculine的那位丝毫没有反应，或许是不以为意——或者这早就是两人不必言说的默许的一部分。她间隔着分神出来瞄一眼友人手中的屏幕，余下注意力只轻柔地为身侧不安分的脑袋理顺卡在衣物间的发丝。


End file.
